Cared For
by Master-Magician
Summary: The fear of facing the world of magic by herself was all but gone, replaced with a warmth deep in her heart. With Jake and Ezekiel at her side, she could do anything, face anything.


**This story marks my entry into yet another fandom. I only recently managed to finish this great show and just watched the finale very recently. **

**Also to those who are interested in knowing, I looked the show up and a second season has been approved. Let us hope for a long run filled with many wondrous adventures. **

* * *

At first, Cassandra had no idea what to think of the small book in her hands. During her entire stay here with the library and her fellow librarians, she never once imagined what it would be like to do this without them.

The thought was almost more terrifying than her always impending death.

For so many years, she had almost no one. She was just the math girl living on borrowed time. Baird, Flynn, and especially the two men at her sides were the closest thing to real family she had known in so long.

"No offense, but I could use a bit of a break." It was Ezekiel who spoke first. "I mean, despite my many awesome heroics, It's still a bit judgey in here." The master thief motioned to the upper floor.

He may sound vain and cocky, but Cassandra knew better. He had a good heart when it counted.

"Well I've been spinning a tale to my family that I was down on an oil refinery in Texas, I guess I could swing by, say hi to the folks." Jake was next to talk.

The words from the two were like a blow to Cassandra's stomach. They wanted to go their separate ways from each other.

From her.

The words came before Cassandra thought to stop them. "My family and I aren't really... well you know." Cassandra spoke quietly with a small look toward Jake. "I think I'll try a case." The redhead was impressed with herself, the words came out neither as broken or shaken as she thought they would.

Upon opening the tiny book in her hands, the pages lit up with a golden light. It really was just like the clippings book, just smaller.

"Whoa..." Jake leaned over slight to see what Cassandra was looking at. "It's a tricky one." Cassandra did her best to smile and hold up the same cheer she often did. "Deep breaths."

_**Please... don't leave me like everyone else... come with me. Don't let me go alone...**_

The words were not spoken, Cassandra did not think she could say them without breaking down completely into the sobbing mess her mind had already degenerated into.

Cassandra took one last look at Ezekiel and Jake before heading for the door. Flynn and Baird had so much faith in her, so much trust, she did not want to let them down.

She would not break down here.

She would not break down here...

She would not...

"Where are you... where are you going?" Jake questioned her after she only made it a few steps.

"Lima, Peru." It was all Cassandra could force past her lips, if she said more she would snap and start sobbing. If she did not get out of here soon she would do so anyway at the rate her mind was going.

"Good luck." Ezekiel did not sound like his typical confident self.

Cassandra flashed a small smile before turning on her heel and fleeing from the room as fast as she could without making it look like she was running away.

Even if she actually was running away.

Every step she took, she wished the two behind her would make some kind of move, would stop her and ask if they could come along. She stayed quiet, but her mind begged them to say something, to do something.

The redhead needed out now, her facade of optimism and confidence was crumbling fast.

Once out in the hallway, Cassandra slowed her steps in a crazy hope that the two would follow her. She hoped, beyond all hope, that they would not just let her walk away.

She needed them more than anything. Cassandra understood that now, it went beyond fear of the danger of their job's as librarians.

She knew her time was limited, she wanted to spend what she had left with people who actually cared about her. People who in a few months were more like family than the blood-related family she had back 'home'.

Cassandra was not a religious person, but in that moment a small part of her mind prayed with everything it had that she would not be leaving this building alone.

"Actually, I know a great little cafe in Lima. Amazing arroz tapado." Cassandra made it only partway down the hall before Ezekiel came running up behind her. The thief instantly fell into step beside her.

Cassandra did not even have a chance to process the fact that he was both beside her, and following before a second voice came from behind her. "You know I've been meaning to check out Machu Picchu."

Jake moved to her opposite side also falling into step just like Ezekiel did moments before.

Cassandra looked behind her for just a fraction of a second before turning her gaze back to her front.

"I didn't know you like wrestling." Ezekiel looked over Cassandra to their resident art expert.

"That's not... You don't know what Machu Picchu is? How do you call yourself a librarian?" Jake sounded utterly appalled at the thief's words. Knowing Ezekiel, he knew exactly what Machu Picchu was, he was merely trying to get a rise out of Jake, and succeeding.

"I'm just as much one as you, I've got a book." Ezekiel shot back as he raised his own miniature clippings book.

"That's a pity book." Jake responded in a near whisper without missing a beat.

It was finally too much for Cassandra. A small sob managed to escape her lips, she hoped the two beside her would mistake it for a laugh at their banter.

The tears were still trying to come, but now for a completely different reason than before.

Cassandra did not say a word, she did not trust her voice to hold together for a single syllable.

They were here, not one but both. Jake and Ezekiel chose to follow her into the unknown instead of going off to do whatever they wanted.

Instead of trying to speak, the redhead reached for both men. They said nothing but stepped slightly closer to her so she could link her arms in theirs.

Both men shot her a small smile but Cassandra's was brighter than a hundred suns.

The fear of facing the world of magic by herself was all but gone, replaced with a warmth deep in her heart. With Jake and Ezekiel at her side, she could do anything, face anything.

Cassandra felt that this must be what it felt like to be cared for.

* * *

**Depending on how this one is received by readers, I may do more for The Librarians. **


End file.
